


Huh? |&| Pouring

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [19]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Powerpufftober, Powerpufftober2020, too tired to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: All Butch saw was numbers...NUMBERS & FLASH | DAY TWENTY - ONE & DAY TWENTY TWO | GREENS!Start's greens then turns into GREENS BLUES AND REDS since I started greens yesterday and decided to add more.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 10





	Huh? |&| Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this 3 times cause it wouldn't save.
> 
> But so far only blues are together in this.

_**DAY TWENTY-ONE - NUMBERS** _

* * *

"How did you score so high!" Asked looking over her shoulder.

"Besides the fact she's a math genius?" Boomer asked sitting on his desk (which was in front of Bubble's) since it was the last call, and the teacher ran for the hills once the bell rung. (This wasn't the best class she had) 

"If she actually studied she would beat Blossom's scores in math!" Bubbles said, grinning. The blonde loved talking about people's achievements. Butch looked over to see if the red-head self proclaimed leader would disagree, considering she had a bit of an ego. Only for her to shrug and smile.

"She's not wrong" Blossom said, "Buttercup is super talented at math" 

"Let me borrow your brain" Butch said poking her. 

* * *

_**A/n: I don't do author notes in the middle of the stuff I write but I wanted to discuss their seating arrangements. So, there's 5 rows of 7. The girls sit directly in the middle, Blossom in the middle, Buttercup on her right, Bubbles on her left. Boomer sit's in front of Bubbles. Butch sits beside Buttercup, and Brick sits behind the desk that's behind's blossom's no one sits there though so he usually scoots up one, and goes back to his seat when him and Blossom are fighting or when the two don't want to be bothered with each-other.** _

* * *

"I doubt that's possible" Brick rolled his eyes at his brother. 

"It might!" Bubbles grinned. "We were supposed to tell you guys anyway, Professor was talking to us the other day, about being able to still develop powers" 

" I think we have enough powers" Blossom sighed.

"I need one that let me mind reads so it'll be easier to cheat" Butch sighed.

"How about Buttercup tutor you?" Bubbles suggested. 

"As if" Buttercup groaned, "I lose enough of my free time hanging around with him" 

"Why not?" Boomer asked, "I'm sure it'll be fun.. or will it be too difficult for you?" Boomer asked mischief dancing in his eyes, Bubbles grinned noticing what he was doing.

"I never-"

"No worries Buttercup, we get it. Not even a genius could help Butch out, how could little ole you do it?" Butch glared at the insult to his knowledge but shrugged as they weren't all the way off. Blossom and Brick noticing what was going the two taking their separate leaves. 

Buttercup eyebrow began to twitch, "I-" 

Boomer spoke over her, "No no it's okay wouldn't want to stress you out, guess not everyone is able to do something so _hard_ and _difficult-"_

"You know what! I will tutor Butch! He will pass! And you and your little boyfriend can choke on it!" Buttercup yelled taking Butch's hand and yanking him out the classroom.

It wasn't until she was halfway down the hallway until she realized what the blues had done. "DAMN IT!" 

* * *

**_All butch saw was numbers..._ **

Buttercup had repeated what she said 3 times already, only for the ruff to get sidetracked, forget, or just not try. 

"Come on!" Buttercup yelled, "the answer is 47!" 

"Where the hell did you get that"

Buttercup scowled before saying "Well if you move.." Butch got lost again. 

"How do pass other classes?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, I only suck at this shit"

"Motivation, that's what you need" Buttercup clasped her hands together. 

Butch smirked, "I know _plenty_ of ways you can motivate me. You and your sweet a-" he got stopped after earning a slap across his face.

Did he deserve it? Yes 

Does he care? No

"Every time you get it wrong I slap you, every right answer is how many times I'll hold back on your _disgusting, perverted, pigheaded_ -as Blossom puts it- comments"

"Deal!"

* * *

**Butch left that library with two things, 1. A probably swollen cheek and 2. An angry Buttercup having to listen to 24 of his comments of choosing**

* * *

"Hey is it raining?" Bubbles said looking out her window

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do part 2 later, me needs sleep.


End file.
